


Paternity

by Avdotia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Other, parentage dispute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: Cosette wants to learn the truth about her parentage; in fact, she already has ideas of her own.





	Paternity

"Monsieur Javert? May I talk to you?"

He turned around and eyed the young woman in surprise. Madame Euphrasie did not frightened him in the slightest, but despite living in one apartment for quite few weeks between the night when the revolution broke loose and ended in similarly tragic manner and young mistress' wedding, they did not pay one another much thought; she was busy with her engagement and wedding preparations, while he spent all the said time cursing under his breath, hurt to the core by Valjean's saving his life.

And he was of little use to young girls such as Madame. Especially now while resigned.

"Of course, Madame," he said, putting down the gardening tools he meant to convey to Valjean. The garden was big and summer season brought plenty of work for both of them. "How can I help you?"

Cosette shifted uncomfortably and gazed at her feet, lowering her head in thought. "Perhaps we could come inside?" she offered, "This is something I've been meaning to ask you for some time now; I wish I could do that privately and not in a hurry."

Puzzled all the more, Javert bowed his head and followed Cosette to the house. Then he offered her a chair and sat in the other one across the small table.

It took her a moment to even just look at him; and yet she looked almost firmly when their eyes met.

"I hope you will not find me weird, asking this," she started, weighing words, "but it is something that has felt like a stone in my chest for a long time. In fact, I cannot help this thought since the day you came into my father's house and care… It's true I did not push matters before, for it seems very difficult for me even now when so many days have passed. And," she added, smiling nervously, "it is perhaps not well-regarded if a young girl such as myself initiate the conversation with man of age. But I am Madame la Baronne now; it is different… As you can see, I have not even started yet! Very well. Please, Monsieur, answear me one question first: did you know my mother?"

Javert looked up at her, startled. He must have admitted Madame the right to ask the question, but none the less, he was not expecting it. Before he found any words to answear, Cosette cut in.

"You seem taken aback, Monsieur, I see. I take it you did not expect me to bring up this particular subject and I should explain myself. You see… you do know for yourself how much time you spend with my father. My goodness, I think he is the only person you talk to! But you two are not the only people living in the house and as it stands, it is possible for others to hear excerpts from your conversations every now and then. I must confess I have heard one particular discourse that has moved something in me and I found myself unable to calm myself. I heard my father and you talking… about my mother, none the less. Is that right? Am I not mistaken, Monsieur?"

Javert finally got his voice back in place. He shook his head slightly, not moving an eye from her face.

"It is quite right, Madame. I did."

Cosette inhaled and sat like this for a moment. She then recollected herself and resumed.

"So I have thought. Would you care to tell me, how did it happen?"

Javert's mind worked hastily. Whatever has Valjean told his daughter - did he tell her anything at all?

"It is not in my power to tell you, Madame… even if I wanted to, this is of your father's concerns and I shall not interfere" he chose to say, hoping to get away with this smokescreen.

"I thought you'd tell this. But my father… he tells me little to nothing. Which was understandable when I was only a girl - but I am a married woman now. I trust him but I would like to know the truth all the same."

The truth? Javert blinked, surprised by the choice of words.

"Surely your father has not lied to you," he said. Cosette smiled ever so sadly.

"How long do you know my father? I remember he has told me he had known you long before I was even born - is that true?"

"It is. But we knew each other briefly, so to say."

"He used the same words. And yet you live with him now and you are the closest he has ever had to a friend. So please, forgive me, Monsieur, if I ask questions and find the situation strange, to say the least. And I mean no malice by that! But my father's actions had surprised and even frightened me for the past weeks. You see," she let her head down in sadness, "I am even forbidded to call him a 'father' now. He insists on calling me Madame, and rebukes me every time I forget to call him 'Monsieur Jean'. Why! He is my father, isn't he? At least it's been what I have thought, but he denied. It appears everything I have known in my life was a lie: my father is not my father and even his name is not what I had thought it." She remained quiet for a longer moment, and Javert thought she wordlessly requested an explanation of him. He shifted under her gaze, but she didn't mean to let go.

"I have known him by the name 'Jean'," he admitted at last, "an by few names more as well." It was all truth and couldn't possibly harm Valjean in any way now.

"Is that true that he is not my father?"

"If he had told you so…"

"He had told me he was my caretaker and that my father was the other Fauchelevent, the one I had thought to be my uncle, but has died many years ago. Perhaps it has been easier for… for my father to assume the role of my parent; I suspect it is easier in the eyes of the law. I am not angry with him for this, but I didn't see why he insisted on the change of the name… until it occured to me." Once again she looked him straight in the eye. He still did not understand.

"Madame?"

She smiled sadly, but this time her smile carried more warmth in it. She almost looked apologetic.

"I say that it occured to me. My… father's mind on the matter must have changed recently, for he has never discussed such a thing with me; and I don't think this is something which happenes in every family. My father's mind has changed once you arrived to our home. And connecting the dots I came to understanding," she paused for a slight second and continued with much less force. "Monsieur, are you my father?"

Javert fell dumb and was unable to respond. He could have expected many things, but not this one.

Cosette has not moved since the question was aired, her eyes fixed upon his features, as if she was trying to find herself in them. Her eyes were steady but misty - his' were just hollow.

"Madame," he started, but couldn't finish. She looked away, and blinked tears away.

"It is natural and understandable that you are surprised," sha said blandly. "I don't know what to say myself. But this is the way I reason: you say you knew my mother. Perhaps you were unable to take care of me when I was born. And maybe my mother was not so lucky as I am, and couldn't have married the one she loved. Monsieur, you are the man of position, despite the lack of a title before your name, you are put in a certain standing and it might have been you couldn't have married her for the sake of your career. Maybe you didn't even know about me - who knows. After all, you might have had other reasons. And my father - he has neither a title nor a position, he is just himself. It is naturally the course of things he took care of me if you two were friends, and you admitted to knowing him from before I was born. It all makes sense now - now you are back with us and my father, as an honourable man he is, does not wish to interfere with you on this; the blood right is important."  She paused and panted for air, tears growing in her eyes, but she recollected herself quickly enough and continued, "And there is this matter as well, of course: you do seem to become… a part of this family by now. I don't know what brought you here - was it because you had wished to renew acquaintance with an old friend or was it because you finally wished to see me, or for whatever other reason; I just wanted to say I appreciate it. Even if it is not for me. I have noticed what a good influence you have on my father and I am grateful for that. But Monsieur, please, understand me. If you are… my father… I need to know. I want to know what you remember of my mother and -"

"Madame," Javert's voice was unnecesarily sharp, but he couldn't help it. "Allow me. I am not your father."

Cosette looked up at him, hurriedly, sharply. Now he had a chance to see her beautiful pale face be distorted by tears and hurt. "You're not?"

"Believe me."

"How did you know my mother, then? And why is my father refusing to be called a such?"

"Your father's personal affairs are none of my business," Javert tipped his head in forged politeness. Valjean's damned secrecy could use being put to an end at last.

"But you are his friend!"

"I would not call us friends, exactly," Javert managed to say and regreted it immediately. He did not know what to say to both save the girl's trouble and not disturb Valjean's plans regarding her.

"How strange to hear this from you - but you cannot deny there is a reason due to which my father has taken you in and you have not left us ever since?"  
"No. I cannot deny that."

"And I suppose you will not permit me to learn the truth about the whole affair?"

Javert looked at his feet for a moment. He felt lost, especially since hehad no idea what words could possible be said to both reassure Madame Euphrasie and not disturb Valjean's long-awaited peace.

"Madame", started he, looking up to her, "I would never want to offend you and forbid you to learn anything. But there are  reasons that are of the great interest to your father and I would never dare to presume upon him. I would rather take your wrath onto me than disclose to you anything that might put your father in a position… that would be very difficult to explain. I do not want that and I don't think I am authorized to speak on his behalf. Not in this matter and not… in any other."

Cosette, who was looking at him very carefully for the whole time, nodded slightly few times. A rueful smile, but none the less a smile, showed on her lips when she spoke.

"If that truly be the case, Monsieur, I can only agree with you, for I see your only concern is that for my father's peace of mind. Well, it is daughter's right to disturb it every now and then! But I should have not dragged you into this, and I apologize. Still, at the very least, you managed to set my mind at rest in the matter that occupiad my mind for so long… Thank you, Monsieur."

Javert shifted uncomfortably. All his life he superimposed on himself the virtue of truth telling and now he failed at it - the fact that it was in the name of a greater good, made to him little difference.

"If I can be of any other use, Madame…"

  
Cosette stood up, causing him to stand up as well, and extended her hand out in a familial gesture Javert has not felt acquainted with her well enough to accept; but he realised a refusal might hurt her feelings deeply, especially when already in state of great soreness of the heart. He took her hand and lowered over it to kiss it.

"Madame la Baronne" said he, not knowing what else could be said. Cosette smiled.

"Monsieur."

And he proceeded to walk out of the room, when her delicate voice stopped him for the last time.

"Monsieur, I see there is something more to it that what I had previously thought. I am sorry for causing you distress. But I hope you will make amends with whatever this might be; you and my father alike… And I hope that once it is done, I might finally learn the truth about my parentage. If this knowledge or the right to dispose this knowledge lies not in your hands, it surely must lay in my father's. And so, I shall have one more favour to ask of you."

"Yes, of course."

"I don't want to impose anything on you, but I hope… I sincerely hope you might think about influencing my father. For my sake. That is all that I ask."

She left the room and in her step there could have been seen the deep concern and sorrow she carried around within herself, masked usually by the outwardly joy and peace she radiated; but it could have been seen only by those gifted with very inquiring eyes. Javert, the perfect policeman, has been gifted with those.

And in his heart he swore to convince Valjean to tell his daughter the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope very, very much that you liked this piece of prose. It was written almost two years ago and waited all this time for few lines at the end. And altough I don't see it coming right now, perhaps in some distant future "Paternity" will acquire a continuation? The ending is very much open, that for sure.  
> If you liked the way I write, I wholheartedly encourage you to give a chance to my other works.


End file.
